Disimular
by ShoterFire
Summary: Joder. Puto chupón. Puto Uchiha. Porque no sabíamos disimular, y los secretos son de dos. SasuSaku SuiKarin PAUSADA
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, pero el fic es mío y de mi propia imaginación.**

One-Shot

Disimular

Joder.

Maldito Uchiha.

Cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme, y recompuse mi sonrisa, aparentando la calma que no sentía.

Y me di vuelta para ver a mi madre, estábamos en la cocina.

-Sakura, te pregunté qué mierda tienes ahí.-dijo mi madre con ya no tanta calma, apretándose el puente de la nariz y apuntando a mi no tan disimulada marca en el cuello.

Joder, estaba muerta.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije aparentando una calma, sentía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Era mejor ser cautelosa, mi sexto sentido me lo pedía.

-Haruno, no estoy para tus juegos.-respondió cabreada.

Joder estaba enojada.

 _Joder, joder, joder._

Ya lo veía.

Castigada y a un monasterio de por vida.

 _Mierda._

-Mamá…-comencé a decir lentamente, ella enojada, era por lejos peor que yo.

Y eso daba miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-eh, bueno, yo.-cerré los ojos.

Traté, juro que lo hice pero no pude hablar.

Tenía miedo.

Ella daba mucho miedo.

 _Mierda, piensa rápido Sakura, piensa, piensa piensa._

-Mamá…-susurré pensando la mentira.-fue Ino, estábamos jugando a las cosquillas ayer cuando me quedé en su casa y bueno, ya sabes cómo es la cerda.-dije sonriendo.

Ojalá me creyese.

Diosito, juro rezar día y noche si me salvas de esta.

Y vi como mi madre me miraba escéptica.

Sip.

Las Haruno éramos de temer.

-Ya… dile que no haga esas estupideces.-Sí joder, me salve.

Casi.

Pero casi bailo.

Sonreí como nunca por haberme salvado ¡gracias dios!

Pero antes de salir de la cocina agrego.

-Ah y dile a Sasuke que si te hace un chupón de nuevo, lo castro.

Oh.

 _Joder…_

Mierda, que lo mato.

-¿Mamá?-la seguí al comedor.

¿Ya sabía lo nuestro?, joder, ¿hasta dónde sabía?

-Dios Sakura, eres tan obvia, sería muy estúpido no darse cuenta, Sasuke entra en tu cuarto por la ventana, tu padre no lo sabe, tranquila.-dijo volteando los ojos y siguió avanzando hasta entrar al cuarto de baño.

Cerré los ojos y pase mis manos por la cara.

Era domingo, y mañana tenia preparatoria.

Oficialmente mataría a ese bastardo.

Pero el lado bueno de esto es que mamá no sabía que ya no era su _pequeña niña¸_ sabía que estoy con Sasuke.

Pero, papá será más difícil que esto.

Lo sé.

Subí a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies, y me tiré a la cama.

Estaba cansada, ya mataría a Sasuke mañana.

.

.

.

-Sakura.-sentí que me llamó Sasuke, más no me di vuelta a verlo.

Maldito idiota.

-Sakura.-dijo más alto, pero no pare de caminar por los pasillos, me tocaba historia, y Asuma era pesado con respecto a la puntualidad.

Tan encimada iba en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Sasuke me tomaba del brazo y me empujaba a un cuarto de aseo.

-Joder mujer, ¿qué te pasa?, me has estado ignorando toda la puta mañana.-dijo enfurruñado, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Estaba enojado?

¡Una pena!

-Pasa, que un imbécil me hizo un chupón en mi cuello, y que mis padres lo notaron.-dije estirando mi cuello mostrándole _su_ marca en _mi_ cuello.

Vi su sonrisa petulante, lo disfrutaba.

Puto imbécil.

Pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dije, y palideció.

Oh sí cariño.

Ellos lo saben.

Joder, sentía un regocijo tremendo de verlo tan mal.

Ya veía por qué le gustaba tanto molestarme.

Era divertido.

-Nena… no me digas que tu padre ya…-aguante reírme, verlo en este estado era la puta gloria.

Veamos hasta donde llega su drama.

-Sí Sasuke, papá ya lo sabe, dijo que hablaría con Fugaku esta noche.-dije mordiendo mi labio, intentando parecer abrumada.

Joder.

Podría ser actriz.

Vi como empezó a jadear y se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por su cabello.

Su cara, que ya estaba pálida por lo antes dicho ahora estaba en un nuevo tono blanco.

Creo que se va a desmayar.

Y no aguanté más.

Me reí como una puta loca.

-Oh dios, joder Sasuke, sólo lo sabe mamá.-dije tomándome el estómago, la risa me estaba matando.

Su cara era la puta gloria, mi séptimo cielo de placer.

Sasuke suspiro de alivio y yo me compuse de mi ataque de risa, y él hizo una extraña mueca.

-Joder, casi se me sale el corazón Sakura, estás loca.-dijo negando con una sonrisa, porque admitámoslo, fue gracioso.

Lo tomé del cuello y apegué mi cuerpo a él.

-Nee Sasuke ¿me perdonas?-dije haciendo un puchero, y vi como sonreía de lado.

-No lo sé, ¿qué harás por mi?-contestó acercándose y mezclando nuestras respiraciones.

Me mordí el labio, sabiendo lo que él quería.

Menee las caderas haciendo círculos y pegando mis pechos a su pecho.

-Quizás esto.-y lo tomé de la nuca, apretando sus cabellos y estirándolos.

Primero delinee sus labios con mi lengua, haciendo que gimiera y aproveché para meter mi escurridiza lengua en su boca y comencé a juguetear con la suya, Sasuke respondió instantáneamente al contacto y me tomo del trasero alzándome, haciendo que enroscara mis piernas a su cadera.

Nos separamos un momento para mirarnos.

Sasuke parecía indeciso sobre algo, y pegando su frente a la suya me preguntó.- ¿Segura que no lo sabe tu padre cariño?

…

Y volví a destornillarme de la risa.

Su cara de miedo era muy graciosa.

Acabando con mi risa floja, le sonreí a Sasuke.-Joder Sasuke, tu sí sabes cómo hacer sonreír a una chica, por supuesto que no, o al menos mi madre dijo eso.-respondí acariciando su mejilla.

Aún no podía creer que fuéramos novios desde hace dos años.

Ya teníamos 18 y este era nuestro último año.

Sasuke me miro y negó con una sonrisa.- Tu padre es de temer cariño.-dijo haciendo un mohín con su boca.

-Bueno, pero mamá te ama, así que tienes puntos extra.-dije alzando mi ceja, básicamente, todas las mujeres amaban a Sasuke, y más cuando este era caballeroso.

-Si bueno, pero tu padre me odia.-dijo acariciando mi trasero.

Si seguimos así no iríamos a clase, y faltaban unos minutos.

-Ya vamos nena.-dije molestando a Sasuke.

El me soltó, sin antes nalguear mi trasero.

-Si Sakura.-dijo riendo tomando mi mano.

Al salir nos topamos con Karin y Suigetsu.

-Joder hasta que salen tortolitos.-dijo Suigetsu burlonamente.

-Que precoz Sasukito.-dijo Karin chillona y burlesca, Suigetsu levanto su mano y ella las choco.

Joder que par de idiotas.

Suigetsu le dijo a Karin algo así como _esa es mi nena_ y entraron al cuarto donde habíamos estado nosotros _._

Tiburón idiota.

Sonó el timbre y con Sasuke fuimos de la mano a clases.

-Pero Sakura.-susurro en mi oído antes de entrar.-Tú no te quejabas cuando te daba duro contra esa pared, y menos cuando enterraste tus lindas garras en mi espalda gritando un ¡Más Sasuke!-dijo burlonamente, y lo último en tono chillón.

Mordí mi labio para no reír.

-Joder Sasuke, tu sí que eres malo para fingir, no servirías como actor porno, te morirías de hambre.-respondí riéndome.

Y él sólo sonrió.

Sinceramente, esperaba y oraba que papá no sepa sobre lo nuestro.

Él lo odia.

Y si me hubiera visto él la marca de Sasuke, lo castra.

Y yo, disfrutaba de _mini-Sasukito._

Pero bueno, ya va siendo tiempo de que papá lo sepa.

Un secreto es de dos, pero ya todos lo saben.

Definitivamente no somos muy discretos.

Cavilé mientras sentía la mano de Sasuke perdiéndose en mi falda hacia mi muslo.

Sí, definitivamente muy poco discretos, pensé mientras ponía mi mano en su entrepierna.


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece y este fic es mio.**

 **Nota de la autora: Pensaba hacerlo one-shot, pero como algunas personas me animaron, lo continuaré, a todas aquellas que me apoyaron, ¡gracias por hacer posible esto!**

Papá

Cerré los ojos esperando que fuera una pesadilla.

-Sakura, tienes treinta putos segundos para explicarte.-dijo mi padre apretándose el tabique de la nariz.

Joder, no lo era.

Treinta segundo para explicarle lo mío con Sasuke.

 _Joder. Mierda._

-Treinta…veinte y nueve…veinte y ocho…-¡joder papá!, ojalá contara así para los castigos, cerré los ojos.

-Creo que el sexo mata mis neuronas.-susurre mientras pensaba en una buena mentira.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que mi padre inspiraba hondo.

Mierda.

Ojalá haya dicho eso en mi mente.

-¿Sexo?... ¡Sakura por dios!, tienes diez y ocho años, ¡eres mi princesa todavía!, ¡joder!, lo mataré, maldito imbécil, supe desde que me dijo que te quería que debería echado, pero no, tu madre es una puta abogada del diablo, ella con sus cursilerías.-dijo como monólogo, oh dios, la he cagado…

Esperen.

¿Sasuke dijo que me quería?

Qué. Putas. Pasó. Aquí.

 _Mierda, idiota insensible, tendré que hablar con él._

-Papá.-dije suspirando, bien, aquí iba, si lo aceptaba bien, y sino bien, no dejaría de verlo.-Sasuke y yo llevamos dos años juntos, sabes que estoy enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo papá, por favor, no seas injusto con lo nuestro.-dije perdiendo mi convicción, aunque dijera que estaba bien, no lo era, joder, no lo era, mi papá es alguien muy, _muy_ importante para mí. Lo amo, y quiero que sepa que si tengo que luchar por su aprobación lo haré.

Pero…si lo acepta ahora, tampoco es que me queje.

-Sasuke me ama, y yo a él, ¿qué más debería importar?, tú y mamá estuvieron juntos ¿cuánto? Casi un año, se casaron y nací yo, en cambio Sasuke y yo llevamos mucho más papá.-dije mirándolo frente a frente, iba en serio con Sasuke, porque si no lo pude olvidar en estos diez años, ¿cómo lo haré ahora?

Tome las manos de mi padre y las besé, ese era nuestra forma de decir "estoy bien, esto está bien".

-Por favor, solo…solo piénsalo papá, sabes que no lo dejaré, y amaría que tú también lo aceptes.-continué hablando, pero ahora lo abracé.-Aunque ame a Sasuke, tú siempre serás mi papá y yo tu princesa, aparte ¿quién mejor que Sasuke para cuidarme?, lo conoces de toda la vida.-dije sonriendo cortando nuestro abrazo.

-Lo sé nena, sé que lo amas, pero ese bastardo…esperaba que aún no se diera cuenta, te quería para mi, en un mes más te irás a la universidad y ya no te tendré siempre conmigo, él sí.-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrando en sus ojos tristeza.

Oh dios papá no por favor, la cara de gatito no.

Papá empezó a sacar el labio inferior y yo era tan adicta a las cosas tiernas que no pude evitar mirar sus ojos brillando triste.

Bien.

Caí.

Cuando iba a decir algo mamá se me adelantó.

-Joder Kizashi, pensé que ya habías crecido.-dijo sonriendo, ¡por fin mamá! Salvada por la campana.

-Cariño, casi pude hacer que no saliera con Uchiha.-dijo suspirando, con que ese era su plan.

Maldito papá, ya sabía yo de donde saqué el poder de convencimiento.

-Será mejor que muevas tu trasero Haruno, tenemos que ir a la cena del alcalde.-dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.-todavía estas con ese buzo.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.-la que contará hasta treinta seré yo y...-sonrió malévolamente, dios mamá, es raro que le diga esto a alguien más que a mí, pero tendría que calmarse.-no te gustará tu castigo _cariño_.

Oh.

Ew, dios, no.

Alejen las imágenes de sexo entre ellos por favor.

Creo que el sexo no suena tan llamativo ahora.

Joder, puto Sasuke, pervirtió mi mente con sus cochinadas.

 _Pero qué cochinadas, me encantaría estar sucia de por vida si es así._

Entrecerré mis ojos, yo no iría a la cena, era para los padres, asique tendría mi casa para mí sola.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al llegar a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con pestillo y arrastré los pies a mi cama, gemí de gusto al sentir lo suave que era, y me estiré en la cama.

De pronto un bostezo salió de mis labios, estaba muy cansada, Sasuke Uchiha era muy agotador, y un ninfómano.

No era que me quejara pero, necesitaba una siesta reparadora _ya._

Cerré los ojos y…

-Sakura…nena, Sakura, abre la ventana por dios.-escuche que alguien decía mientras golpeaba mi ventana.

Hmp, no es uno pero es lo otro.

Intenté seguir durmiendo, pero mi cama ya no era tan cómoda como antes.

Un suspiro de fastidio salió de mis labios, esperaba que valiera la pena.

Abrí la ventana y me hice a un lado.-Joder Sakura, yo afuera congelándome para verte y tú ahí dormida.-dijo frunciendo el ceño, y hablando con fastidio.

Que se aguante, no dormía _precisamente_ por él, y no es que me quitara el sueño.

 _Sabemos que sí, pero la realidad es mucho…por lejos mucho mejor._

Dios, que pervertida me estaba volviendo.

Volví a la realidad cuando vi la mueca de diversión que hizo.- ¿Soñando despierta _nena_?-dijo con perversión.

Mordí mi labio, me había excitado.

Junte mis piernas y lo miré, tenía sueño, lo que quisiera hablarme tendría que ser bueno.

Viendo que no tenía intenciones de tener sexo _por ahora_ , Sasuke se sentó en la cama en posición india y me invitó palmeando la cama con una mano.

Suspire y me senté donde él me indicaba.

-Bueno, quería verte.-dijo sonriendo, con esas sonrisas que te dejan sin aliento y muy mojada.-Y también porque…hablé con tu papá sobre lo nuestro.-dijo cerrando un ojo y esperando mi expresión.

Intenté no sonreír, me mordí el labio.

Joder, ahora me decía. Pero de esta no se salvaba, se la devolvería.

-Papá sabe que tenemos sexo.-dije mirándolo con una expresión de arrepentimiento, que en parte no era mentira.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato y palideció.

Sonreí, él y su estúpida manía de parecer mujer menopáusica.

-Joder…-dijo tomando su pelo en un puño.-Va a castrarme, joder Sakura, por qué le dijiste.-dijo inspirando lentamente.

Mierda, sentí el remordimiento corriendo por mis venas.

Me moví y me senté encima de su cadera, él alzó la mirada sorprendido.

-Bueno, técnicamente, papá lo acepta, yo también hablé con él sobre lo nuestro.-dije tomando su rostro y acercando nuestras frentes.

Momento así eran por los que valía esto, aparte de amar a Sasuke. Me encantaba este lado tierno, y preocupado.

Suspiró un poco aliviado.-Eso no quita que quiera matarme nena, y ni siquiera me dejó hacerlo abuelo.-dijo suspirando.

Sonreí con perversión.

-Eso puede arreglarse más adelante, pero, ¿por qué no practicamos para que salgan perfectos?-dije moviéndome en círculos sobre él.

Sasuke gimió bajo y ronco, joder, creo que estoy mucho más mojada que antes.

-Nena, si sigues así yo…-oh, creo que no le dije que mis padres se fueron a una cena.

-Tranquilo.-susurré en su oreja y aprovechando le mordí el lóbulo, él gimió de nuevo.-salieron a una cena y vuelven muy… _muy tarde_.

Sasuke me miró por un momento y sonrió lentamente.

Oh sí.

Sasuke caliente ha vuelto.

-Joder nena, haberlo dicho antes.-y sin más se tiró sobre mi haciendo que me echara hacia atrás en la cama.

Teníamos una larga noche…

.

.

.

Sentí unos toques en la puerta y fruncí el ceño.

¿Quién demonios se cree para despertarme tan temprano un sábado?

-Sakura despierta, llegamos.-dijo papá fuera de la pieza.

Dios, pensé que volverían tarde, y luego me dio un escalofrío, fruncí el ceño, ¿de dónde venía el frío? y note la brisa de la ventana.

¿Acaso la había dejado abierta?

Y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda.

Pero no estaba sola, Sasuke me acompañaba en las mismas condiciones.

Oh joder.

 _Joder, joder, joder._

 _La puta madre._

-Cariño, abre.-dijo papá tocando más fuerte, Sasuke se removió a un lado y recé para que no despertara.

-Papá, quiero dormir.-dije intentando que se vaya, tenía que despertar a Sasuke, y joder daba miedo, él no tiene un buen despertar.

Papá toco más fuerte la puerta y cerré los ojos.

Sasuke despertó por el alboroto y frunció el ceño, me mando una mirada de odio y se acomodó sobre mí para seguir durmiendo.

Alce una ceja, que cómodo.

-Cállate quiero dormir.-dijo y se arropó más, sonreí, al parecer sí podía entenderme.

Esperaba, y sólo esperaba que papá se esté volviendo sordo.

-Cariño, ¿quién está ahí?, escucho ruidos.-dijo golpeando la puerta, mierda.-Sakura, abre.-dijo en un tono que no daba discusión.

Mierda.

Estaba jodida.

Puto Sasuke.

Puta suerte.

-Sakura abre la puerta, con quién demonios estás.-dijo girando la manilla.

Agradecía al cielo haberle puesto seguro.

Pero no me salvaba de la marea negra que era papá.


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, y este fic es mío.  
N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pero se viene la temporada de rugby y bueno, tengo un equipo y blah.**

 **Este cap es un poco distinto, ya que la historia tomará otro rumbo.**

Sorpresa no deseada

Mi vida acabaría.

Cerré los ojos por un momento.

 _Piensa Sakura, joder, no quiero ir a un monasterio._

Sasuke me tomo del brazo y con sus ojos fuera de órbita me dijo.-Joder, no me digas que…-y mi padre volvió a gritar.-Sakura Haruno, si no me abres la puerta en menos de cinco minutos la tiraré abajo.

Joder, mierda de suerte.

No tendré sexo en casa.

Jamás.

 _Nunca, nunca, nunca._

Pensé y pensé hasta que… ¡Ino!

¡Bien!, cómo no se me ocurrió antes, esa cerda me debía unos favores.

Quizá la vida sí me sonreía hoy.

-Sasuke, dame el teléfono.-le susurré lo más bajo, me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, joder, era su culpa esta situación.

Murmuro un "hmp" y fue a buscar mi celular.

Sonreí internamente, vaya que bien lo había entrenado.

Sasuke me lo dejó en la cama y se volvió a acostar a mi lado, al parecer si iba a morir, lo haría con justo honor.

Todo el honor que puede tener un yerno desnudo, en la cama de la _hija adorada._

Bueno, sin más tome el celular y marqué tan rápido el número de Ino, que creo que Sasuke abrió la boca ante mi rapidez.

Hmp, novato.

-…Sakura joder contigo, tengo sueño, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?-fue lo primero que oí de Ino. Vaya amiga que tengo.

-Te quiero aquí en mi habitación en menos de cinco minutos Yamanaka, levanta tu trasero, emergencia nivel S.-dije intentando no alzar la voz, escuché el gritillo de Ino.

Sí, nosotras teníamos códigos, nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.- Y se supone que el dobe y yo somos los locos.-dijo con una sonrisa altanera.- ¿Qué es eso de emergencia rango "S"?-continuó.

Fruncí el seño y presté atención a Ino.-…Dos minutos frente, me la debes.-dijo agitada.

Dejé el celular en mi mesa de noche y miré a Sasuke, tendría que irse, porque cuando Ino dice dos minutos, son dos o quizás menos.-Sasuke tienes que irte…ahora.-dije señalando la ventana.-Ino viene en camino y me cubrirá, toma tu ropa, nos vemos el domingo en el parque a la misma hora de siempre.-le dije y él solo tomo su ropa y me dio un beso en la frente.-Si necesitas algo o tu padre no te cree, vendré a hablar con él, prefiero quedar molido a que tú te vayas.-y sin más cuando Ino hizo acto de presencia él se fue por la misma ventana por la que vino.

La cerda alzo una ceja al verme cubierta por sábanas.- Vístete que no somos lesbianas frente, y uh, tápate el cuello con tu pelo.-dijo señalando los chupones, solté un bufido, vaya idiota.

-Sakura, ¡tienes tres segundos!-dijo papá al otro lado de la puerta, bien, Ino ya sabía lo que vendría.

Ella abrió la puerta antes que empezara la cuenta atrás.

-Señor, sus gritos son peores que los de Sakura, que pulmones se cargan los Haruno.-dijo con un suspiro y tomándose la cabeza, papá pestañeo extrañado, bien mi turno.-Ino tiene resaca y se pone echa ogro, gracias papá, ahora tendré que soportar su humor asesino todo el día.-dije frunciendo el ceño, esperaba que me creyese, mentir se había vuelto un poco más fácil.

-Kizashi, te lo dije joder, tedije que vendría Ino, pero tú nunca me pones atención, ahora baja y ayuda con la mesa.-dijo mamá cabreada.

¡Dios! Prometo hacerle un altar a esta hermosa mujer, pero por la mirada que me mando supe que no sería nada barato.

.

.

.

Era domingo en la mañana, y mi padre salió por trabajo en la madrugada, mi mamá estaba en el comedor llorando, me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-¿Mamá?-dije en un susurro, creí que si le hablaba fuerte se rompería y no sé cómo actuar con esto, solía llorar mucho, y ver llorar a la gente me recuerda a mí en el pasado, y no me trae bueno recuerdos.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y le acaricié la mejilla, después de cómo me había salvado, se merecía todo.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo mamá, lo sabes ¿no?-continué susurrando y mimándola, mi mamá alzo su cara y me miró a los ojos, sentí que algo iba mal.

-Estoy embarazada…-susurró casi con dolor, la miré intentando encontrar lo malo, y alentada por mi mirada continuó.-Sakura…tengo cáncer.

Crash.

Mi corazón cayó al suelo y dejó de latir.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y lo único que pude decir fue.-Iré a preparar el té.-mi voz sonó oscura y rasposa.

Me paré lentamente y fui a la cocina, preparé las cosas en modo piloto.

No sentía nada.

Nada de nada.

Era un vacio en mi interior.

No quería cerrar los ojos, porque sentía que me echaría a llorar, pero desgraciadamente cayeron lágrimas de mis ojos, no las tomé en cuenta y seguí con las preparaciones del té.

Me apoye en la encimera y solté un suspiro entrecortado.

No era tiempo de llorar.

No ahora, mi mamá me necesita.

Volví al comedor y me senté con ella, la abrace un poco mas fuerte.- ¿Cuántos meses mamá?-dije intentando sonreír, pero lo único que tenía en mi mente era al pequeño _bebé_ y a mi mamá.

Mi mamá alegrándose un poco más dijo.-Tres meses, creo que será hombre.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y tocándose la barriga.

Imité su acción, y las ganas de llorar aumentaron, y no pude más.

 _Me rompí en mil pedazos._

Mamá me abrazó muy fuerte, y sollocé sin parar, mamá tampoco se detuvo.

En mi mente estaba lo que no quería ver.

Sabía que uno de ellos moriría, pero no quería pensarlo ahora.

En ese momento odié querer estudiar medicina, odié saber tanto.

Y lo peor de todo…

 _Odié saber quién morirá._

-Mamá…-dije en un sollozo.-Te quiero…te quiero tanto.-dije tomándola muy fuerte, las ganas de ver a Sasuke se habían ido muy lejos, lo único que quería era no haber sabido esto.

Mamá temblaba, intentó sonreírme, pero sus labios temblaron y dijo.-Sakura, te amo nunca lo olvides.-dijo apretando sus ojos, esto me sabia a despedida y por un momento quise que la embarazada fuera yo.-Nena, tu padre no lo sabe, nada, absolutamente nada, pero quiero que sepas que si yo no estoy, tu tendrás que ser su pilar, cuando…cuando necesite un consejo tu estés ahí, Sakura, hija mírame.-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

No quise mirarla, _si no lo veía no existía_ pensé.

Un apretón en la mano me hizo mirarla.-No quiero que sea esta una despedida cariño, no me iré hoy, pero quiero que lo sepas ahora, no quiero que muera este pequeño de aquí.-dijo tocándose la barriga cariñosamente.

-Mamá, te quiero mucho, mucho, por favor no digas esto, no ahora por favor.-dije tomando su mano y apretándola.

Mamá pareció entender que no podía soportar más.

Sorbió su nariz, y yo la imité, nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, al parecer las hormonas si alteran los estados de ánimos.

Y justo sentimos la puerta abrirse, papá entro por ella y nos miro a las dos.

Llorosas y riéndose como llenas en el comedor.

Alzó una ceja y dijo.-Creo que me perdí el día de chicas.-sonrió ampliamente y nosotras felices también sonreímos.-venga, vamos por helados.-dijo tirando su maletín en el sofá.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué hora serían para que papá llegara?

Mire el reloj y vi que eran las tres de la tarde.

¡Joder!

¡Sasuke me matará!

Miré a mi mamá y pareció entender.-Cariño, pero yo quiero estar contigo, que Sakura salga con Ino.-dijo haciéndose la berrinchuda, sonreí, vaya que te cambia el embarazo.

Tomé mi celular y bese a mis padres en cada mejilla rápidamente, corrí hacia la puerta y grite.- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!- y salí como un rayo hacia la plaza cerca de mi casa.

Vi a lo lejos a Sasuke y suspiré aliviada, menos mal seguía aquí.

Al acercarme vi su cara y…

Oh, definitivamente venia una tarde muy movida, y no hablo de diversión, a veces la vida tiene muchas vueltas, y Sasuke se encargaría de mostrarme cada una de ellas.

.

.

.


End file.
